Water Boy
by ShiniBarton
Summary: And the drumming of the water faded away. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Water Boy

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, masturbation, slash, language, AU, OOCness)

Pairings: 9/6, 9/7, 9/8, 9/11

Summary: And the drumming of the water faded away. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own anything.

Author's Note: Here's Dem's smutty drabbles for the month. This one's late, but it's OK. If you're wondering, I'm not doing a 9/1 in this because I did 'Perfect Picture'. Anyway, this is in Dem's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

I kissed my lover's pale shoulder as he turned the water on.

"It's been a while since we took a shower together," I whispered.

"You're right," Zex pulled me in the stall with him."Want to wash my back for me?"

I poured some soap in a wash cloth and rubbed his back in small circles. I faintly heard him gasp when I started to rub lower.

"You know," he murmured over his shoulder, "our first time was in the shower..."

I bit my lip when his hips pushed back into me.

"Yeah, you were a bad little boy that night," I breathed against his neck. "Asking me to do kiss you here... and bite you here..."

I captured his lips over his shoulder and pulled him closer to me. I could feel him grow hotter as our kisses deepened, even though the water had thoroughly soaked us both. Zexion turned around so he could kiss me better and pushed me back against the cool tile wall. I wedged one of my hands between our bodies and stroked both of our erections in a loose grip.

"You had me so turned on that night, Demyx," he smirked at me through wet bangs. "The way you touched me drove me crazy, and your lips were so hot..."

Then his mouth gently, and slowly, feasted on my body. Zexion caressed my nipples with his tortuous tongue and my abs with his teeth. The sound of the shower spray nearly drowned out my scream as Zex bobbed his head on my wanting flesh. Monochrome eyes continued to watch me as he pleasured me like a pro. My hands instinctively sifted through his drenched hair and my hips worked with his tempo. Zex knew how to take me over that edge.

"Ah, fuck! Mmm, don't stop, Zex," I rasped.

He kept his sensual beat for what seemed like forever. Then he suddenly stopped sucking me and stood upright, taking both of our cocks in his wet hands and pumping hard until we both lost it completely. Our mouths connected again through our shivers while we climaxed, white droplets of passion mixing with the water on his chest.

The steady drumming of the shower's rain brought me back to reality, and the slick lips of my one and only pressed against my jaw.

"You don't know how you make me feel," Zexion whispered softly in my ear.

"Everything about you is mine, Zex. Your heart, your body, and your soul. I know exactly what you feel... 'cause I feel it too."

Zexion chuckled and kissed me again, and the drumming of the water faded away into nothing.

* * *

I was trying to do this one yesterday, but I kept getting distracted so I only had about three lines of it. Anyway, 'til next time.

--

SB


	2. Chapter 2

Water Boy

--

Same rating, pairing, summary, and disclaimer .

Author's Note: Here's the next part. I do own Rouge Rouge.

--

SB

* * *

"Welcome to Rouge Rouge. Would you like your usual room, sir?"

"Yeah," I slid him my credit card. "I heard you have a new face here. Send him to my room."

The desk man looked at a piece of paper before giving me my credit card back with the room keys.

"I'll send him to you right away. Thank you for your business, and please enjoy your stay."

I nodded in thanks and headed down to the end of the hall. I unlocked the room and sighed in relief. The scented candles were lit and the room smelled like cinnamon and apples, just how I liked it. I started taking off my clothes as I made my way over to the jacuzzi. Just as I got into the tub, the door opened and a beauty walked in only wearing a towel.

"So you're the supermodel Demyx," he threw away his fluffy towel and slowly crawled in my lap. "The rumors don't do you justice."

"Ah, don't make me blush," I chuckled. "You're not bad looking yourself. And I didn't catch your name...?"

"Saix," the blue-haired man licked my lower lip. "In need of a little satisfaction?"

I couldn't hold back my moan when I felt him stroking my almost-hard erection.

"I guess you could put it that way," I rubbed the tip of my finger against his entrance and swallowed his lovely gasp. Saix's cool lips began to wander south, trailing icy kisses on my skin. I slipped two fingers inside of him and he moaned against my neck. His hole welcomed my fingers with an enticing heat that made my mouth water. I took his lips in a hard kiss and shuddered as his hand stroked me a little harder.

"Oh Demyx," Saix purred lowly, "Mmm, I need more than fingers..."

The wanton man nibbled on my ear and rocked into my fingers. I was getting impatient myself, and his sexy moans of my name only made it worse. Before I could take my fingers out, Saix pulled them out first and slid down on my cock, licking his lips and staring at me with beautiful golden eyes.

"Would you do the honors?" he put my hands on his hips.

"It would be my pleasure," I pushed my hips up into him to make him groan. Saix wrapped his arns around my neck and moaned as we started to move our hips into each other.

"Oh God, Demyx, it's so good," the minx huffed. "Want _more_..."

I upped the pace of our hips and moaned in the crook of his neck. Saix was just too goddamn delicious. One of his hands started pumping his cock in time with our grinding and a chill went through his body. I couldn't take much more of him; I was about to come, and I wasn going to make him come with me.

"I'm going to... inside you, _shit_," I hissed. "Come with me, sweetheart..."

"Demyx, yes! I'm coming, _fuck_, I'm coming!"

I helped stroke his cock as he released with a breathy moan. Saix rolled his hips in slow circles and looked down at me, silky hair falling perfectly over his eyes.

"Demyx, don't make me wait... I want it inside me..."

I couldn't help but come a few moments later with Saix's name on my lips. I kissed his shoulder as I regained my breath, and then I smirked at him when he started sucking on my fingers.

"You know, your rumors don't do you any justice either," I murmured. "You're far sexier than I imagined, Saix."

"Mm, I aim to please."

* * *

Woo, two more parts to go! Saix is definitely gonna be working at Rouge Rose with Marluxia (which could be a future fic...).

--

SB


	3. Chapter 3

Water Boy

--

Same rating, pairing, summary, and disclaimer .

Author's Note: More smut for you guys! I wasn't sure how I wanted to mix Axel and Dem with some water, but then I thought of this. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

"You gotta see our new pool, Dem. It kicks ass!" Axel dragged me outside. Personally I was more concerned with his ass and didn't give a damn about the pool, but since he was my best friend and secret crush, I decided to humor him. Axel slid open their back door and pulled me outside with a grin. It was a pretty big pool with a diving board and all, and the pool house was almost finished too. I turned to Axel to say something, but Axel had stripped down to his tank top and boxers and jumped in the pool before I could open my mouth.

"Come on, Dem, jump in! It's cold!"

"I'll take your word for it," I backed away before he could grab my leg and pull me in.

"I've heard you're a killer swimmer, man. Everybody on the swim team praises you like a god."

"I just had practice a few hours ago, and I'm still sore. I've had enough of pools today, thank you."

"Suit yourself," he winked and dove under. I sat back in one of the poolside chairs and watched him with hungry eyes. True, I was kinda sore from practice, but I would find some energy to pin Axel down and fuck him if I had the chance. Chances like that don't happen but so often and I'd be damned if I missed 'em. I had worn my hands raw jerking off like a middle school punk because of him. I knew he didn't know it, but he had carved himself into my body as the years went by, and now I wanted to do the same to him.

"Yo, did you hear me?"

I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed my soaking wet fantasy sitting in my lap looking at me. I had started to pitch a tent in my jeans and I knew he felt it.

"No, what did you say?"

"Heh, never mind. You want to strip me, don't you?"

My mouth opened like I was going to say something but Axel kissed me first. His fingers plucked at the buttons on my shirt skillfully while he deprived me of rational thought with his lips. His cool hands roamed across my chest and his tongue started playing with my earring.

"If you wanted me, Dem, you should've said something a long time ago," he chuckled and tossed my shirt somewhere.

"But how did you--"

"You think too loudly," the redhead kissed my forehead before undoing my pants and pulling my erection out. I moaned in anticipation, and Axel licked his lips.

"No more teasing, yeah?" I looked down at him anxiously, trying not to close my eyes.

"Sir yes sir," his wicked tongue swirled around the tip of my cock twice and then his entire mouth wrapped around me. Axel took me to hell, heaven, and brought me back to Earth. And his tongue piercing only made it feel ten times better. I bucked up into his mouth and he welcomed the gesture without a complaint.

"Better than your dreams, right?" Axel murmured, kissing up the side of my cock.

"Hell yes," I hissed, "_don't stop_. I'm almost there..."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. Let me taste you, baby..."

One more lick and I was completely done. My mind went blank and my body felt like it was on fire as I came, giving Axel exactly what he wanted. I shivered when I felt his warm breath on my stomach.

"Damn, you made a mess," he whispered, licking my cum off of his lips.

"Couldn't help it," I huffed. "You turned me on too much."

"Speaking of bein' turned on..." the devilish redhead brought one of my hands to his rock hard groin, "I think you owe me, buddy."

"Then let's take it inside... I'll be glad to pay you back ten-fold, Axel."

"Fuck me _good_, baby..." he moaned huskily in my ear.

"Don't worry, I plan on it."

* * *

One more to go. :)

--

SB


	4. Chapter 4

Water

--

Same rating, summary, and disclaimer.

Pairing: Demyx x Marluxia; 9/11

Author's Note: The last part. I do own the agency Sin. In Dem's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"Didn't I tell you? This place is awesome!"

I took off my glasses and wiped them off for the fifteenth time in the past 20 minutes. I had passed by the modeling agency Sin a lot, but I had never paid much attention to it. One of Axel's friends was a supermodel and got us tickets to their exclusive fashion show. I was in awe as I watched the gorgeous men sashay down the catwalk, pose, pose again, and walk back. All of them were hot, but there was this one particular model that really caught my attention. He had long pink hair, a lithe yet toned pale body, and eyes bluer than mine.

"And... your friend is the pink-haired god in the Calvin Klein briefs, right?" I asked Axel without looking at him.

"Yup. That's Marluxia. Hot, huh?"

"Very."

It was a few more mintues before he came out again, this time in short red boyshorts. Suddenly the sprinklers above the stage turned on and started raining down on the boys. Marluxia posed with a lovely smirk in front of the crowd, not caring about the water that started to drench him. He looked so edible at that moment it wasn't even funny.

"Uh oh, I think it's time for the swimsuits, boys!" someone giggled over the speaker. Marluxia looked at me and licked his lips before turning around to go back. The next models that came up had on the hottest Speedo's that happened to show more than they concealed. Not that I was complaining, mind you; I was hard and aching at the sight.

A few more rotations of sexy wet men went by before they all lined up on the catwalk. Marluxia just had to be in front, wet hair covering part of his his face and underwear sensually welded to his hips.

"And they, ladies and gentlemen, are the men living in Sin."

Everyone stood and gave them a standing ovation until the each began to go backstage. Marluxia lingered for a moment to bend down and beckon me closer to him.

"I want you," he whispered. "Come keep me company in my dressing room, alright?"

He kissed my cheek softly before he winked at me again and headed backstage.

"Have fun," my friend laughed as he made his way to the door.

"Oh I will..."

* * *

I had asked around and finally found where Marluxia's dressing room was. Barely a second after I had knocked, he had pulled me inside the room and pinned me against the door. His tongue teased my lower lip while his hands got me out of my pants.

"Feeling your eyes on me," the blue-eyed beauty breathed as he grabbed my erection, "turned me on so much... they made drove me _crazy_..."

I could only groan and listen while he stroked me in his hand. I eventually regained a bit of my senses and took a hold of his own hardness, wet and begging for attention. I gingerly pulled his erection out and caressed it as he did mine, teasing, pleasureful strokes that made him whimper against my lips.

"One look at you and I got hard as hell," I replied. My vision started to blur and my skin felt like it was on fire. We kissed over and over and stroked each other like crazy, anxious for the climax.

"_Oohh_, Demyx, come with me!"

"Ah, fuck, oh _fuck_!"

We both came at the same time, erupting like wild volcanoes. Marluxia slightly collapsed against my chest while he tried to catch his breath, still shivering a little.

"Your skin is like fire," I said lowly, trailing my fingertips down his back. He curled into the touch like a cat and looked at me with lidded eyes.

"Well, get your hose and put me out, then."  
I smirked and pursed my lips.

"Sir yes sir."

* * *

I'm too sleepy to write out a full lemon right now, but I'll give ya one tomorrow. -hugs and kisses-  
Thank y'all for reading!

--

SB


End file.
